The Beginning
by BlaireJaganshi
Summary: This is....THE BEGINNING OF THE END. the end of the yu yu gang's sanity that is.....
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Remember:

_This means thoughts_

This is the story

"And this is talking"

Disclaimer: Me no own anyone but Blaire. My sis owns tiggy.

The beginning of the end of their sane lives for the yu yu group…

"……hn. You're joking, right?" said Hiei.

"Nope. And don't give that sass. I AM cool, you know. The girl

murdered an innocent _not quite o well_ demon. She escaped to

ningenkai. She has black hair, red eyes, and a scar down the side of

her face. She always wears black pants, with a black short sleeved

shirt with a silver dragon winding around it. She also wears a

black cloak much like Hiei's….."declared Koenma. "Remember,

I'm cool!" He called as they walked out the door.

_Giveme _Sublimile Messages! _yourblood _Just

Kidding!

Hiei perched on a pole. The others sat at a table. It was in a

burger king. What evil awaited them in the near future? The

world will never know.

Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahacoughcoughhahahahahahaha!

Anyway. So, they had gotten a tip that the demon was here…and

Now they were listening to this teenage goth babble… Really.

She said no sentence that made sense except for "Hi, my name is

Blaire." All of a sudden, Kurama realized something. "Hey,

Blaire? Why don't you go for a walk with us?" "Uh huh. Sure

Why not? I guess I could. Im not busy. I could. But should i? Yes.

No. Yes. No. Yes. No. OK!" "Um…Sure…." Kurama backed

away from her slowly. "Umm…..Lets go then….i guess..?"

"You guess? I thought you were the smart one. Maybe hes the

smart one?" She pointed at Kuwabara. "NO" They all screamed.

" Are you sure?" "YES!" Ok then.

End Fin Fini. Whatever you prefer. Since this is my first fic, please

ignore the extremely short length. Please don't flame me. I

promise, I am starting another fic, which will be better, and

hilarious. G'day mate!


	2. The insanity!

The End

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue! Oh, and the dot war belongs to someone else

Ok. So we left you off with Blaire. The horror. I pity you. Kurama is walking along ahead of everyone, having a breakdown.

Kurama: Of course. Why shouldn't she be totally insane while having an unnaturally high IQ? WHY NOY? I mean…look at me! his voice getting higher, and higher.

Blaire: What's his prob?

Gang (minus Kurama, who's going into hysterics): Slow anime fall.

Hiei: … (HAHA Im doing this on word, and the spelling thing just said hiei should be Heidi. Ill include that somehow)

Blaire: ….

Hiei: …..

Blaire: ……

Hiei: …….

Blaire: death glare ………………………………...!

Hiei: 0.0

Blaire: cracks up HAHAHA!

I BEAT THE ALMIGHTY HIEI!

Hiei: sulks

AN: Bwahahahahahahaha! I am the almighty, vampiric, awesome, great, banana, apple, wonderful moomoo!

Anyway….ignore the idiot who has nothing in the attic! Keep reading, oh reader of readiness!

Kurama: We are here!

Big huge gate: Bwahahahahahahaha! I shall not let you through!

Blaire: Will too

BHG: Will not

Blaire: Will too

BHG: Will not

Blaire: gr……DO IT!

BHG: eep. ok.

Blaire: Much better

GIVEMEYOURBLOODNOW!

HeeHee

At Koenma's Office

Koenma: I see.

Hiei….twitch….WE HAVE'NT SAID ANTHING YET!

Koenma: I see.

Kurama: Uh….-.-'…..sir….we found the girl….

Blaire: totally oblivious

The end of chappy!

Sorry guys. My mom is bugging me to come off and meet someone. BYE!


	3. the house!

The End

Ha-ha. See? The end! Ha! No story! WEEEEEEE! You're stuck with me! Yay!

Tiggy: ……. You…will…..write…story…with…me……in….it…..NOW!

Blaire: eep. 0.0'

Blaire (again. Ha. No one else shall ever talk. Bwahaha.) Anyway. Here's another

disclaimer, since I have nothing else to do. It will be uber long!

Disclaimer: Hi! Blaire does not own the sublimile messages, koenma, yusuke, hiei,

genkai, Kuwabara, the dot war, enchiladas, or tacos. However, she does own you, and

commands you to read on oh reader of readiness!

Tiggy: grrrrrrrrrrrrr…………….WRITE STORY NOW!

The Beginning

Koenma: you found her?

Kurama: yes…..

Hiei: she drove Kurama insane.

Koenma: No surprise. Though she has a genius IQ, she is insane. Though she can be

serious….

later

Blaire: Whheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lets go find a house! Ill improve it!

Hiei: oye. No way. We just went shopping!

Blaire: …but……that was for my black stuff! I love hot topic!

Hiei: well I don't. 

Blaire: oh well. Come on! Lets go house hunting!

Hiei: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

later, after much of hiei's suffering, Blaire's hyperness, Kuwabara's and Yusuke's laughter, hiei beating the two bakas up, and house hunting

Hiei: ill admit, this house is the best one we've seen so far…

Blaire: yup! I wanit!

Hiei:….I do to. sigh

Blaire: yay!

You'll find out more some other time. Im tired of typing. Message me with ideas. PLEASE! 


	4. Authors Note! REad! Very important!

Ok, people. I wont be on for a LONG time, because I am going to NY to visit my grandmother. Might be able to get on while there, but I doubt it. Send me ideas! 


	5. the house desciption IMPORTANT MESSAGE

BWAHAHAHAHA Anyway. I got a message saying that this was more like a thing you'd see before a fic. Well, you know what I say to that? THHHHHPPPPPTTTTT! No really. The person who sent it is one of my best friends, so I'm kidding. Really, I am. Its supppooosed to be like that. Its just randomness.

START

Blaire: Its awesome!!Hiei:…….um…HEY! WE GET IT! SHUT UP!

Blaire: Ok mr. Bastard dood.

Hiei: …Dood?….

Blaire: yes. NOW QUIT WITH THE DOTS! WE WENT OVER THIS LAST TIME!

Kuwabara: uh……-.-'

Blaire: that's it! bludgeons Kuwabara with a rusty plastic spork

Hiei: STOP IT!

Blaire: ok.

Hiei: BECAU-what? You agreed?

Blaire: yup.

Hiei: uhhhhhhh…e-why?

Blaire: felt like it. 'sides, look at 'im.

Hiei: oh. looks at a mangled, unconscious Kuwabara.

Blaire: anyway. Look at the house!

Hiei: its pretty cool. Besides, it was owned by demons, so it has bunches of powers! YAY!

Blaire: 0.0

Hiei: what? Its cool! YAY!

Blaire plus others: 0.0'''''''''

Hiei: YA-that's it. -.-+anime vein DIE!

Blaire:……why?

Hiei: moving on. Ok. Here's what the house looks like. URL:  
h t t p / w w w . g o t h i c p r e s s . f r e e s e r v e . c o . u k / H o u s e 2 0 o f 2 0 E v i l f i l e s / i m a g e 0 0 2 . j p g Without the spaces. Ok, Blaire: the special features are:  
Grows any room you want. One room holds whatever you want it too. (soo my bedroom)  
Has all you need. Groceries, clothes, etc.  
Infirmary. Will need to use that a lot.

Annnddd…..that's it. I think. We might discover more later on.

What do you guys think. I need Ideas people! Send me messages if you want the jobs below:  
Creative helper Beta tester

Also, until I get about 20 messages (not from the same person) im not putting out any more. See Ya! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


End file.
